Die Lilie Loriens
by Galaween
Summary: Ein Mädchen namens Miriel, findet sich plötzlich auf einer Lichtung im Wald wieder. Sie trifft auf die Gefährten, die sich 1 Jahr nach dem Ringkrieg wieder getroffen haben. Sie will die Hilfe von ihnen ablehnen, doch Legoas kann sie eines besseren bele
1. Das Zusammentreffen

Kapitel 1

Miriel wachte auf einer Lichtung im Wald auf. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und massierte stöhnen ihren Nacken.

Sie wusste weder wo sie war noch wie sie hier her gekommen war. Sie hatte die Umgebung noch nie im Leben gesehen und niemand war in der Nähe den sie hätte fragen können.

Also machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Dorf, dort könnte ihr sicher irgendjemand weiterhelfen.

------

Zur gleichen Zeit, etwas weite südlich liefen fünf Hobbits durch das Unterholz

„He, Frodo wann sind wir denn endlich da? Wir laufen schon seit Stunden hier durch den Wald!"rief Pippin der als letzter ging.

„Hab noch ein bisschen Geduld. Vom Spiegelsee aus waren es ungefähr 2 Meilen bis zum Treffpunkt, also müssen wir sie bald finden."

„Und gefunden habt ihr sie!"ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Erschrocken wirbelten die Hobbits herum und sahen wie ein Mensch ein Elb und Zwerg aus dem Schatten der Bäume traten.

„Schön euch alle wieder zu sehen, ein Jahr ist nun vergangen seit der Ring der Macht zerstört wurde und ihr habt euch kaum verändert." fuhr Aragorn fort.

Doch Legolas sah mit seinen scharfen Elbenaugen, dass noch ein Hobbit mehr

zu ihnen gekommen war als erwartet.

„Wer ist den diese hübsche Maid?"Sie errötete. Auch Sam war rot geworden.

„Ähm... ja, darf ich vorstelle? Das ist Rosie, meine Frau. Sie wollte unbedingt mitkommen um euch alle kennen zulernen. Rosie das sind Aragorn, Legolas und

Gimli."

„Also ihr seid diejenigen von denen Sam so oft du viel erzählt haben!"

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich, aber hoffentlich nur gutes!?"gluckste Gimli.

Die Art der Begrüßung die bis jetzt so förmlich abgelaufen war wandelte sich jäh, alle fielen sich stürmisch um den Hals, es war genau so als hätten sie sich nie getrennt und auch Rosie hatte das Gefühl alle schon ewig zu kennen, sogar bei dem Ringkrieg dabei gewesen zu sein, Sam hatte ihr ja alles darüber doppelt und dreifach erzählt.

Gerade wollten sie sich setzen um über alte Zeiten zu plaudern als Legolas plötzlich aufhorchte: „Still, versteckt euch da kommt etwas!"

------

Miriel war schon seit Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Wie lange genau wusste sie nicht, jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte sie verloren und immer noch war keine Menschenseele in sicht.

Doch plötzlich wurde sie gewahr das etliche Schwertspitzen auf sie gerichtet waren, sogar ein Pfeil zielte auf sie.

„Was macht wohl ein Mädchen so ganz allein in einer Gegend wie dieser und noch dazu unbewaffnet? Wer bist du?"

Ängstlich sah sich Miriel um, der Elb der mit ihr gesprochen hatte sah sie abschätzend an lies aber den Bogen sinken, auch die Axt des Zwerges stach nicht mehr so direkt in ihre Richtung.

„I-ich bin Miriel"stotterte sie „und ich hab mich anscheinend verirrt."

„Jetzt nehmt doch mal die Waffen runter!"mischte sich jetzt auch Rosie ein.

„Seht ihr denn nicht wie sie zittert?"herrschte sie die Männer an, wandte sich darauf aber freundlich lächelnd an Miriel

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, die werten Herren bekommen nicht so oft ein weibliches Wesen zu Gesicht und wissen nicht wie man sich Frauen gegenüber benimmt! Im Übrigen bleibst du für heute Nacht bei uns und isst erstmal etwas anständiges, du siehst ziemlich hungrig aus."

Miriel nahm das Angebot dankend an, sie hatte außer ein paar Beeren am Mittag nicht gegessen.

Scheu musterte sie die Gesichter der Umstehenden, bei dem Elben blieb ihr Blick hängen. Er Schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

------

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli auf die Jagt um das Frühstück zu fangen. Die Hobbits saßen bei einander und diskutierten welche Pilze am besten schmeckten und auf wie viele verschiedene Arten man sie am besten zubereiten kann.

Bisher hatten sie herausgefunden, dass es nur drei wahre Arten der Zubereitung gibt, nämlich die Pilze zu braten, kochen oder zu backen, konnten sich aber nicht einig werden ob Braunkappen oder Pfifferlinge besser schmecken.

Miriel nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich heimlich weg zu schleichen. Sie hatte die ungleichen Mitglieder dieser Gemeinschaft zwar in ihr Herz geschlossen, wollte ihnen aber nicht zur lasst. Doch nach dem sie außer sichtweite war wurde sie langsamer.

Wohin sollte sie gehen? Sie wusste immer noch nicht wo sie war und hatte auch keinen Proviant dabei. Sollte sie zurückgehen und sich etwas von den anderen nehmen? Nein, das wäre Diebstahl. Natürlich könne sie auch so tun als wäre nichts gewesen und so unbemerkt wie sie gegangen war sich auch wieder zu den anderen setzten, aber...

Plötzlich merkte Miriel, dass sie in ihren Gedanken versunken in eine Gruppe von Orks gelaufen war. Die Orks hatten sich zu einem Ring formiert und grinsten sie höhnisch an.

Ihre Schwerter waren nicht gezogen aber sobald Miriel versuchte den Kreis zu durchbrechen wurde sie wieder von den Orks zurück gestoßen. Was sollte das werden?

Doch dann verstand Miriel: Ein riesiger Uruk-hai war zu ihr in den Kreis

getreten. Er hielt einen massiven Bogen in seinen Klauen und ein schwarzer Pfeil zielte genau auf ihr Herz.

Das war ein Spiel für diese Monster bevor sie ihre Beute töten würden, das war nun klar. Aber wieso mussten sie auch noch so grausam sein und ihr Spiel solange ausdehnen das ihr Opfer erkannt hatte was als nächstes geschehen würde? Könnte nicht ein schneller sauberer Schuss alles hier und jetzt beenden, sie von ihrer Angst erlösen, die ihr die Brust zuschürte?

Langsam drehte Miriel dem Uruk-hai den Rücken zu, sie könnte es nicht mit ansehen wie er die Sehne des Bogens loslassen würde und der Todbringende Pfeil auf sie zusausen würde. Sie schloss die Augen, wartete, wartete auf den alles beendenden Schmerz.

„Oh Elbereth Gilthoniel!"Dieser Ruf kam so unverhofft und war so befreiend wie der erste Atemzug nach langem Untertauchen. Nein sie konnte nicht einfach aufgeben du sterben, nicht heute, nicht so!

Doch im selben Moment durchzuckte ein Blitz aus brennendem Feuer und Schmerzen Miriels Körper. Der Pfeil hatte sein Ziel nicht verfehlt. Langsam sackte sie in sich zusammen, wie durch einen weißen Nebel hindurch sah sie Legolas, der einen Ork nach dem anderen tötete, hörte ihr Schmerzensschreie wie durch Watte gedämpft, doch es war alles so unwirklich, wie ein Traum. Dann wurde alles schwarz um sie...


	2. Er war bei ihr

Kapitel 2

„...daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln!"

„He, seit doch leise sonst weckt ihr sie noch auf!"

Die Stimme klang seltsam dumpf doch nach einiger Zeit erkannte Miriel sie, der letzte Satz kam von Rosie. Sie versuchte die Augen zu offnen, schaffte es aber nur mühsam.

„Leute... oh sie wacht auf!"sagte nun Merrys Stimme, alles wurde still. Vorsichtig versuchte Miriel sich auf zusetzten doch Rosie war schneller.

„Du musst liegen bleiben, die Wunde ist zwar gut verheilt aber du bist immer noch nicht kräftig genug um aufzustehen."

„Aber..."

„Kein „Aber"hör darauf was Rosie sagt"mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Sam sie zurück in die Kissen. Erst jetzt sah sich Miriel im Zimmer um.

Sie lag in einem riesigen, weichen Bett, das genau in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Die weißen Wände und Decke gingen in einer leichten Wölbung in einander über.

Die Fenster hatten kein Glas und sahen eher wie kleine Torbögen aus, eine warme Nachmittagssonne schien herein und draußen sangen die Vögel.

„Tja, da wird Legolas sich aber ärgern."kam es nun von Pippin „da sitzt er die ganze Zeit hier an deinem Bett und gerade als er kurz weg ist wachst du auf."

„Er saß die ganze Zeit hier? Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

„Ganze zwei Tage! Und, dass du aufwachst ist ja kein wunder bei dem Lärm den die werten Herren gemacht haben."Rosie funkelte die anderen Hobbits böse an.

„Du hast ja recht mein Schatz"lenkte Sam ein „aber wir müssen jetzt gehen."

„Ach ja stimmt, wir kommen sonst zu spät um... bis später dann Miriel du erhol dich schell!"

„Ja, danke wird ich machen."

Schnell liefen sie Hobbits aus dem Zimmer.

------

Fünf Minuten später kam Legolas herein

„Du bist wach? Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut danke!"

Ein lächeln erhellte sein Makelloses Gesicht und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, doch dann sah er sie lange ohne etwas zu sagen an bevor er ernst fort fuhr: „Ich.... Wir dachten du würdest es nicht schaffen, selbst Aragorn war mit seinem Latein am Ende."

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert? Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann war ein unglaublicher Schmerz und... und ich hörte jemanden rufen. Das warst du oder?"unterbrach Miriel ihn.

„Ja, ich folgte gerade einem Wildschwein als ich die Orks durch die Bäume erspähte und dich in ihrer Mitte, dann tauchte der Uruk-hai auf und noch ehe ich euch erreicht hatte wurdest du von dem Pfeil getroffen."Legolas hatte beim reden auf den Boden gestarrt doch jetzt sah er Miriel direkt in die Augen

„Ich rasstete völlig aus und schlug auf die Orks ein, keiner überlebte. Du lagst am Boden, Blut überströmt. Doch du warst nicht tot, der Pfeil war von deinem Schulterblatt abgerutscht und steckte nun in deiner Schulter.

Doch bis Aragorn endlich von der Jagt wiederkam hattest du ziemlich viel Blut verloren.

Am Schluss mussten wir dich nach Lorien bringen weil die Wunde zu tief was als das Aragorn sie ohne große Hilfsmittel hätte heilen können."

„Also sind wir jetzt in Lorien? Wie kommt es das man nur Bäume sieht und keine Häuser?"

Jetzt lächelte Legolas: „Lorien ist die Baumstadt der Elben. Sämtliche Häuser sind auf den Bäumen gebaut und durch Brücken verbunden"

„Oh, gut zu wissen falls ich schlafwandle!"

Gähnend ließ Miriel sich zurück in die Kissen gleiten.

„Du bist noch nicht richtig gesund. Schlaf, Miriel. Schlaf."

Doch das hörte sie nicht mehr, mit einem entspannten Lächeln befand sie sich im Reich der Träume.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Legolas über das schlafende Mädchen und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und verließ leise das Zimmer.


	3. In Lorien

Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Tag wachte Miriel auf. Sie fühlte sich kräftig und voller Tatendrang. Als sie aus dem Bett stieg merkte sie, dass sie ein langes Nachthemd an hatte. Ihre Sachen waren zwar nicht zu sehen aber über dem Stuhl, auf dem zuvor Legolas gesessen hatte, hing ein wunderschönes, weißes Kleid.

Es schimmerte manchmal leicht silbern du die weiten Ärmel flatterten in einer Briese. Als sie fertig angezogen war ging sie nach draußen.

Die Abendsonne tauchte alles in ein goldenes Licht und die Bäume rauschten leise im Wind. Miriel ging zum Rand der Plattform und schaute sich um.

Sie befand sich gut 20 Meter über dem Erdboden, der mit goldenen und blass grünen Blättern bedeckt war. Auf eine wunderbare Art und Weise strahlte dieser Wald eine seltsame Ruhe aus...

„Du siehst wundervoll aus!"erschreckt drehte Miriel sich um.

Legolas stand direkt hinter ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

„Oh, d-du hast mich nicht erschreckt. Ich war nur überrascht."

„Ich bin gekommen um dich zum Fest zu hohlen."Fuhr Legolas unbekümmert fort.

„Was für ein Fest?"

„Da du wieder fit bist werden wir morgen aufbrechen um weiter zu ziehen, deswegen geben die Herrin Galadriel und Herr Celeborn ein Fest."

Zusammen gingen die beiden über die Hängebrücken von Baum zu Baum

Auf eine riesige Halle zu, die das Zentrum der Stadt bildete.

Als sie durch das Tor die Halle betraten wehte ihnen Gesang begleitet von Harfespiel und leises Gemurmel entgegen.

„Willst etwas Trinken?"fragte Legolas galant „Ja gerne."

Er eilte davon und Miriel sah sich in der Halle um.

Viele Elben hatten ähnliche Kleider, wie sie, an und fast alle waren sie weiß.

Nun löste sich eine Elbe aus der Menge und kam auf Miriel zu.

Sie hatte lange weißblonde Locke und strahlend blaue Augen. Natürlich war sie wie alle Elben von wundervoller Gestalt.

„Hallo Miriel, schön ,dass du dich so gut fühlst, dass du kommen konntest."

„Ich hätte mich schlechter den je gefühlt, wenn ich dies Fest hier verpasst hätte.

Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich schön!"

„Schön, das es dir hier gefällt. Ich hab etwas für dich, sieh es als Abschiedsgeschenk."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte sie Miriel eine Kette.

In der Mitte funkelte ein weißer Kristall, der wie eine Lilie geformt war, umrandet wurde er von zwei Blättern aus Silber die Engelsflügel ähnelten.

Insgesamt strahlte die Kette einen geheimnisvollen Glanz aus.

Miriel stockte der Atem „Das kann ich nicht annehmen!"sagte Miriel zögernd

„Die Kette ist viel zu wertvoll als, dass ich sie behalten könnte."

Sie gehört dis und ist nur für dich gemacht. Kein anderer soll sie besitze denn sie birgt geheime Kräfte in sich.

Miriel dachte diese Worte mehr als das sie sie hörte. Doch es waren nicht ihre Gedanken gewesen sondern, die ihrer Gesprächspartnerin, die sie nun mit unverhohlenem Interesse ansah.

Sie verstand zwar den Sinn diese Worte nicht aber die Kette weiter abzulehnen würde eh nichts nützen.

Als wenn sie Elbe ihre Gedanken erraten hätte (Was wahrscheinlich sogar der Fall gewesen war) legte sie Miriel die Kette um.

Trag sie Tag und Nacht und gib sie niemandemhörte Miriel sie in ihrem Kopf sagen.

In diesem Moment kam Legolas mit 2 Gläsern zurück und gab Miriel eines:

„Hier für dich... Oh, Frau Galadriel, was machen sie den hier? Ich meine ich habe sie zuerst nicht gesehen... Bitte verzeiht!"bei diesen Worten verbeugte er sich tief und lief rosa an

„W-was, Ihr seid Frau Galadriel? Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe dann tut es mir schrecklich leid aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass..."

„Ist schon gut Miriel. Du konntest es nicht wissen und das war auch gut so.

Außerdem ist das hier ein Fest und da kann man auch mal gut auf die Etikette verzichten. Ich muss jetzt gehen, habt noch viel Spaß ihr beiden."

„Danke Herrin, werden wir haben."Legolas verbeugte sich noch tieferund kam erst wieder hoch als Galadriel verschwunden war.

„Woher hast du denn diese schöne Kette?"

„Die hat mir Frau Galadriel geschenkt aber..."

„Hallo Legolas wer ist den diese hübsche Elbe?"fragte Pippin hinter Miriels Rücken.

„Willst du sie uns nicht vorstellen?"warf jetzt auch Merry ein.

Überrascht drehte Miriel sich um.

Sollte das ein Scherz sein?

„Miriel, ähm... hab dich gar nicht von hinten erkannt."Gab Pippin nun etwas kleinlauter als zuvor zu und Merry nickte zustimmend.

Also war es anscheinend doch kein Scherz gewesen.

Auch Aragorn war nun aufgetaucht und sagte etwas auf Elbisch zu Legolas:

„Jetzt müsste sie nur noch spitze Ohren haben und unsterblich sein dann wäre sie die perfekte Elbe"

„Und sie müsste auch noch Elbisch sprechen können"ergänzte Legolas auf die gleiche Weise.

Miriel hatte diese Sprache noch nie zuvor gehört doch komischer weise verstand sie den ungefähren Sinn der Unterhaltung, dachte sich aber nichts dabei, vielleicht bildete sie es sich einfach nur ein.

Während die an sich unterhielten ging Miriel durch die Halle um sich etwas umzusehen, dabei wurde sie von einem Elb angesprochen:

„Hallo, schönes Mädchen, ich bin Haldir und darf man fragen wer du bist?"

„Äh... ich bin Miriel"

„Miriel, ein schöner Name. Was machst du den hier so ganz alleine?"

„Ich bin nicht allein hier!"entgegnete Miriel bestimmt, etwas in Haldirs Stimme gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Sollen wir dann nicht irgendwo hingehen, wo wir allein und ungestört sind?"

„Nein, danke kein Interesse!!!"

Haldir trat näher auf Miriel zu. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen.

„Ach komm schon Süße, du willst es doch auch, oder? Natürlich willst du es."

Unsanft hielt er Miriel am Arm fest und zog sie mit sich.

„Lass mich sofort los!"zischte Miriel wütend und riss sich los.

Doch Haldir war schneller und bekam sie an ihren langen Haaren zu fassen.

„Du kommst jetzt sofort mit! Dir wird es auch gefallen."Kam die knappe Antwort, wobei Haldir den Zug und Miriels Haare noch verstärkte.

„Du hast doch gehört, dass sie nicht mit dir kommen will, Haldir.

Lass sie in Ruhe!"Legolas war überraschet aus der Menge aufgetaucht und löste Haldirs Griff.

Ein dreckiges Grinsen hatte sich auf Haldirs Zügen gezeigt

„Ach, so ist das also, DU willst diese süße Zuckerschnecke nur für dich allein um sie zu vernaschen!"

KLATSCH.

Miriels Hand hinterließ einen weißen Abdruck auf Haldirs Wange.

„Das hab ich nicht verdient!"sagte er und viel schnarchend zu Boden um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„J-ja, danke."

Sie hatte tränen in den Augen wischte diese jedoch energisch weg und Umarmte Legolas.

„Vielen Danke für deine Hilfe!"

„Äh.. keine Ursache."

Ein paar der Umstehenden, die das Geschehen verfolgt hatten, brachten Haldir kopfschüttelnd nach draußen.

„Willst du tanzen?"fragte Leoglas nach einiger Zeit

„Eigentlich schon aber..."verlege sah sie zu Boden „...aber ich kann nicht tanzen."

„Nicht schlimm, es ist ganz leicht, du wirst es schnell können."

Zusammen gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche in der Mitte der Halle, in dem Moment setzte ein verträumtes Musikstück ein.

Legolas umfasste vorsichtig Miriels Hüfte mit der einen Hand und ihre Hand mit der anderen und zog sie nah an sich. Sie errötete.

Ohne lange zu zögern fing er an sich langsam im Takt der Musik zu bewegen und nahm Miriel mit sich.

Für sie war es leichter als erwartet und so übergab sie sich Voll und Ganz Legolas Händen und seinen Tanzkünsten. Nach einiger Zeit verlor sie sich in einem Traumähnlichen Zustand erfüllt von Musik, Glück und Wärme.

Nach einiger Zeit legten sie eine Pause ein.

„Du tanzt gut fürs erste Mal."sagte Legolas und lächelte sie an,

doch konnte er leider nicht ganz den etwas gequälten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verbergen: Miriel war ihm ab und an auf die Füße getreten.

Sie gingen nach draußen, wo eine traumhafte Gartentrasse angelegt worden war.

Es war eine laue Sommernacht, der Vollmond schien, die Sterne glitzerten und die Nachtigal sang.

Gerade als sie sich auf eine silbern verzierte Bank setzten ergoss sich ein funkelnder Sternenregen über den Himmel.

Darauf folgten viele weitere Raketen, die die Formen von Blume, Bäumen, Tieren und sogar Gesichtern von Isildur, Elbereth und Tinuviel (wie Legolas erklärte) annahmen.

„Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich schön hier!"bemerkte Miriel nach langem Schweigen.

„Ja" stimmte Legolas ihr zu „selbst für uns Elben, die viel Schönes kennen, ist dies hier etwas ganz besonderes!"

So blieben sie einige Zeit bei einander sitzen und genossen die Nacht bis Miriel verhalten gähnte.

„Müde?"

„Ja ein wenig"

„Dann geh jetzt lieber schlafen, für Morgen musst du ausgeschlafen sein. Es wird ein anstrengender Tag werden."

„Gut, gute Nacht!"

Sie wollte gerade gehen drehte sich nach drei Schritten aber noch mal um

„Legolas, vielen Dank... für alles!"sagte sie und verschwand in der Nacht.


	4. Am Anduin

Kapitel 4

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie bei Sonnenaufgang von Galadriel verabschiedet:

„Viel Glück auf eurer Reise und helft Miriel ihre Heimat zu finden."

Auf wieder sehen. Pass auf dich aufertönte es in Miriels Kopf

„Doch gebt Acht, die Korsaren von Umbar sind über den Anduin hier in diese Gegend gekommen.

So verließen sie Lorien und folgten den ganzen Tag dem Lauf des Anduins, der Rasch durch das Land floss.

Miriel fiel nach einiger Zeit immer weiter zurück, sie war solche langen Wanderungen nicht gewöhnt.

Plötzlich sah sie etwas im Gras, in der Mittagssonne, glänzen.

Ein altertümlicher Ring lag vor ihren Füßen.

Das Gold, aus dem er gemacht war, hatte seine Reinheit verloren, war Matt geworden und leicht angelaufen. In der Mitte saß ein großer roter Stein.

Beim näheren Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass in den Stein ein kleiner Totenkopf eingraviert wurde.

Hinter Miriel raschelte es in den Büschen, doch als sie herumfuhr war nichts zu sehen.

Als Miriel sich wieder umdrehte bemerkte sie, dass die anderen schon weitergegangen waren. Schnell steckte sie sich den Ring an den Finger, um ihn nicht zu verlieren, und lief hinter ihnen her.

------

Nachmittags machte sie eine Rast um etwas zu esse. „Miriel kannst du bitte etwas Wasser hohlen gehen"fragte Sam und hielt ihr einen kleinen Kessel hin.

„Natürlich doch."

Sie schnappte sich den Kessel und ging runter zum Ufer des Anduins. Zwischen Schilfdickichten fand sie eine flache Stelle fand sie eine flache Stelle, die geschützt vor der Strömung lag.

Gerade als Miriel sich runterbeugten wollte bemerkte sie das kleine Ruderboot welches vom Schilf halb verdeckt wurde. Es trieb langsam auf sie zu. In dem Boot lag jemand!

Als es gegen das Ufer stieß beugte sich Miriel über die leblose Gestallt. Es war ein Mann mit zerschlissenen Kleidern und sah sehr ungepflegt aus. Etwas raschelte hinter ihr im Schilf.

Ein anderer Mann war hinter ihr erschienen, doch noch bevor Miriel aufstehen oder Schreien konnte wurde sie von dem Mann aus dem Boot gepackt und zu Boden geworfen. Der Eine drehte ihre Arme auf den Rücken und band sie dort zusammen während der andere dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht schreien konnte. Dann wurde sie ins Boot verfrachtet und sie ruderten los in die Richtung eines großen Segelschiffes, das gerade um eine Biegung des Anduins auftauchte.

Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatten, erreichte Legolas das Ufer. Er sah den umgestürzten Kessel und dann das Ruderboot, er erfasste die Situation schnell, schon hatte er einen Pfeil auf der Sehe und zielte auf die Ruderer.

„Lass der Bogen fallen Elb, oder die Kleine wird es bereuen."rief einer der beiden Männer und zog Miriel zu sich hin, sodass sie wie ein Schutzschild wirkte. Ein Schwall von Ekel überkam sie, diesen „nette Herr"sag nicht nur schmuddelig aus, er roch auch so! Und dieser Typ hielt sie nun in einer festen, fast zärtlichen Umarmung und hielt ihr ein Messer an den Hals.

„Miriel!" widerstrebend und verzweifelt ließ Legolas den Bogen sinken und lief schnell die Böschung hoch in Richtung Lager.

Über eine Strickleiter kam Miriel an Bord des Piratenschiffes. Auf Deck waren ungefähr 30 weitere solche Typen wie die beiden.

„Was ist hier los?"rief plötzlich eine laute Stimme. Der Inhaber dieser trat wenige Sekunden aus der Menge hervor.

Er war elegant gekleidet und sah sehr viel gepflegter als die anderen aus. Seine schwarzen Haare bewegten sich leicht in einer seichten Briese, doch sein Blick war kalt du lieblos.

„Wer ist dieses Mädchen, was hat sie hier zu suchen?"fragte er in einem herrischen herablassenden Ton.

„Sie hat ihn gefunden, Käpten! Der Bote hat gesehen wie sie ihn aufhob und an den Finger steckte."

„Gut..." ein fieses Grinsen huschte über seine Züge „Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?"

„Sie war nicht allein, Sir! Ein Elb, ein Mensch, ein Zwerg und fünf Hobbits waren bei ihr. Wir mussten auf den passenden Moment warten."

„Sehr gut! Bringt sie unter Deck... und gebt ihr etwas Anständiges zum anziehen."

Peinlich berührt versuchte Miriel ihr zerrissenes Hemd gerade zu ziehen was ihr nur in Massen gelang.

Unter Deck war es feucht und glitschig, eine Seite war durch ein Gitter abgetrennt. Unsanft wurde Miriel durch die Türöffnung gestoßen, ein weißes Leihenkleid hinterher geworfen und die Tür zugeworfen und abgeschlossen.

Das Kleid hatte wohl schon auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, doch es war wohl oder übel besser als dieses zerfetztes Teil, was sie anhatte.

Schell zog sie sich um bevor noch jemand kommen konnte. Doch gerade als sie sich den Rock zurrecht zupfte und ihr Hemd zusammenfaltete ertönte aus einer hinteren dunklen Ecke eine männliche Stimme:

„Du willst diese Fetzen doch nicht etwa behalten, oder?"

Erschrocken fuhr Miriel herum „W-wer sind sie?"

„Ich bin Käpten Jack Sparrow! Und wie heißt du?"

„Miriel"

„Miriel, ein schöner Name. Also DU hast den Ring gefunden?"

„Ja schon aber.. was ist so besonders an dem Ding? Er sieht doch so... so ganz normal aus!"

„Schau ihn dir doch mal genau an. Was siehst du?"

Miriel untersuchte den Ring eine Weile.

„In dem Stein ist ein Totenkopf eingraviert, und darunter –schwer zu erkennen –

es sind irgendwelche Runen."

„Die Runen des Teufels!"

Perplex schaute Miriel Jack erschreckt an: „Heißt das... meinst du diese Piraten..."

„...haben einen Pack mit dem Teufel geschlossen um ewiges Leben zu erhalten. Doch dafür müssen sie ich alle 20 Jahre ein Opfer bringen. Klar soweit?"

„E-ein Opfer? Was für ein Opfer denn?"Verschwörerisch beugte Jack sich zu dm geschockten Mädchen rüber und flüsterte: „Ein Menschenopfer! Ein weibliches Wesen, um genau zu sein, das den Ring mindestens 13 Stunden am Finger hatte."

Panisch versuchte Miriel den Ring vom Finger zu ziehen, doch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, er schien sich sogar noch enger zusammen zuziehen.

„Versuch es gar nicht erst, Liebes"riet Jack ihr „dass ist das Vertrackte an dem Teil: Er läst sich erst nach 26 Stunden abnehmen."

Mutlos sank Miriel in einer Ecke zu Boden, ihre Versuche die Tränen zurückzuhalten scheiterten kläglich.


	5. Von Hobbitfrauen und ihren Ansichten

Kapitel 5

In windes Eile lief Legolas die Böschung zum Lager zum Lager hoch. Wie konnte er nur so blöd gewesen sein? Warum hatte er nicht auf das ungute Gefühl gehört, und warum hatte er sich nicht etwas beeilt als eine seltsame Unruhe und Geraschel vom Fluss herüber wehte? Doch spätestens als das große Segelschiff auftauchte, hätte er wissen müssen das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Als er die anderen erreichte kam Sam ihm schon entgegen:

„Hat Miriel den Kessel im Wasser versenkt?"

Dann sah er Legolas ernstes Gesicht.

„Oder hat sie sich selbst im Anduin versenkt?"

Resigniert schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. (In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich nun alle um sich versammelt)

„Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. Sie ist von Piraten entführt worden! Und ich werde nicht eher ruhen bis ich sie gefunden habe."

Betroffen schaute Rosie in die Runde.

„Das ist ja schrecklich! Wir müssen sofort hinterher und sie retten."

„Ja, Schatz, aber das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich. Was wenn..."

„Nichts wenn. Wer weiß was die Arme gerade durchmachen muss. Außerdem würdest auch du ohne zu zögern losziehen, wenn Frodo etwas zustoßen würde, oder etwa nicht? "

Sam klappet nur wortlos den Mund auf und zu und errötete.

„Aber Rosie, Sam hat recht, was wenn dir dabei etwas zustößt?" warf Merry vorsichtig ein, doch aus Rosies Augen sprühten beinahe Funken.

„Mir kann genau so viel oder wenig passiere wie euch, oder denkt ihr ich wäre begeistert wenn ihr zurückkommt und sagt, dass einer von euch leider getötet wurde? Pippi konnte genauso wenig mit einer Waffe umgehen als er mit euch ging und auf den Pelennor Feldern kämpfte. Außerdem müssen Frauen zusammenhalte und damit Basta!"

Entschlossen packte Rosie ihre Sachen in den Rucksack und stapfte los ohne noch groß auf die anderen zu achten. Frodo warf Sam einen mitleidigen blick zu und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während dessen Merry versuchte den leicht empörten und beleidigten Pippin zu beschwichtigen.

------

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten waren alle Sachen verpackt und die restlichen Sieben machten sich auf den Weg, schnell hatten sie Rosie eingeholt und setzten gemeinsam den Marsch fort.


	6. Das Ritual

Kapitel 6

Wie lange Miriel geschlafen hatte wusste sie nicht. Wenn man es überhaupt schlaf nennen konnte, er hatte rein gar nichts erholsames, ein Albtraum jagte den anderen, bei jedem Geräusch schreckte sie hoch ur um kurz darauf wieder in den nächsten Schreckenstraum zu schlittern.

Geweckt wurde sie durch einen unsanften Fußtritt.

„Aufstehen Püppchen, der Käpten wartet."

Mühsam kämpfte sie sich hoch

In der Zwischenzeit war der Pirat wieder an der Treppe nach oben angelangt.

„Komm her, keine falsche Scheu!"lockte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Zögernd machte Miriel einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten. Dieser lauernde Unterton in seine Stimme gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du herkommen sollst!"brüllte der Mann kam mit langen Schritten auf Miriel zu und schlug sie mitten ins Gesicht.

Von der Wucht des Schlages wurde sie an die Wand geschleudert und sank langsam zu Boden. Doch unbarmherzig packte der Pirat sie am Arm, zog sie hoch du zehrte sie zu Jack.

Dort wurde Miriels Hände mit denen von Jack zusammen gebunden und beide bekamen einen kräftigen Schlag ins Kreuz, der sie aus der Zelle zur Treppe stolpern ließ.

An Deck herrschte, trotz der frühen Stunde, reges Treiben. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen und über der Wasseroberfläche schwebten Nebelschwaden, die sich wie kleine Gespenster drehten.

„Gut geschlafen, meine Liebe?"fragte der Käpten und ließ damit Miriel zusammenschrecken. Er brach in höhnisches Gelächter aus.

„Zittere, mein Täubchen, denn dies werden deine letzten Stunden sein!" flüsterte er.

„Ach ja, und Jack, hoffentlich hast du dich mit der Kleinen vergnügt, dass war auch deine letzte Gelegenheit. Männer zu den Booten!"

Die Mannschaft stürmte, mit lautem Gejohle los.

An Land schlugen die Piraten einen schmalen Trampelpfad ein. Miriel war sich sicher: Hätte jemand diese Gruppe gesehen er hätte es höchst komisch gefunden. Im Gänsemarsch folgten sie dem Pfad, der Käpten als erster, danach jede Menge Piraten, in der Mitte Jack Sparrow und Miriel und danach wieder Piraten.

Es war eine sonderbare Prozession doch die Korsaren wussten was sie taten: Die Chancen zu einer Flucht waren gleich Null! Erste hätten die beiden, so zusammengebunden nicht schnell rennen können und zweites mussten die Piraten nur einen Arm ausstrecken um ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden.

Von fern hörte Miriel ein leises Rauschen, dass langsam näher kam und mit der Zeit zu einem tosendem Donnern anschwoll.

Nach einer Biegung sah sie den Ursprung des Lärmes:

Ein riesiger Wasserfall donnerte in den Fortsatz des Anduins.

Aber das war eine Sackgasse!

Als wenn der Käpten ihre Gedanken lesen könnte schaute er sie geheimnisvoll grinsend an, ging zu der Steilwand direkt neben den Wasserfall und teilte den Efeu der darüber wucherte. Dahinter kam der Eingang zu einer Höhle zum Vorschein.

Nun ist es zu spät.

Dachte Miriel als sie durch die Öffnung trat.

Hier komm ich nie wieder raus.

Die Grotte war groß, sehr groß sogar, doch in der Mitte stand ein langer, breiter Felsblock an dessen Seite hässliche braune Striemen, wie von irgendeiner Flüssigkeit, entlang liefen.

Zu genau diesem Felsblock wurde sie geführt und mit Hilfe von Lederriemen fest geschnallt. Jack wurde in einen dunklen Teil, weiter hinten in der Höhle von zwei Männern fest gehalten.

Der Rest der Korsaren bildete einen Kreis um den Fels auf dem Miriel lag und der Käpten trat in die Mitte.

„Piraten, Jack, wertes Fräulein."Er neigte sich spöttisch zu Miriel

„Heute ist wieder mal der Tag gekommen an dem wir unser Leben für weitere 20 Jahren sichern werden."

Plötzlich war die gesamte Höhle von einem Lied erfüllt, das sie Piraten angestimmt hatten. Erst war es nur ein Flüstern und Gemurmel, doch je länger es dauerte desto lauter wurde es und brachte die Höhle zum dröhnen. Dabei bewegten sie sich im Kreis, doch leider oder vielleicht besser zum Glück konnte Miriel nicht sehen, wie sich dabei ihre Gesichter veränderten. Sie verzehrten sich zu unheimlichen Fratzen und hatten bald nichts menschliches mehr an sich.

Doch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren die Gesichter plötzlich wieder normal, nur ein bleiches Feuer in den Augen der Piraten zeigte die Veränderung, die mit ihnen vorgegangen war.

Doch im selben Moment fing der Ring an Miriels Hand an zu glühen und wurde fast unerträglich heiß.

„Das Ende ist nahe!"zischte die kalte Stimme des Käpten an Miriels Ohr.

Er hatte sich direkt vor ihr aufgebaut und blickte mit großer Genugtuung auf sie nieder, weidete sich an der Angst seines Opfers.

In der Hand hielt er einen langen Dolch. Damit ritzte er dem Mädchen fremdartige Zeichen in Arme und Schultern. Dann nahm er einen Krug mit einer seltsam riechenden Flüssigkeit darin und schüttete den gesamten Inhalt in einem Schwall über Miriel.

Sie schrie, schrie wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Die Flüssigkeit brannte auf ihrer Haut wie flüssiges Feuer, fraß sich in ihre Wunden und ließ Miriel sich in Krämpfen winden, soweit dies die Riemen zuließen.

Nach einigen Minuten, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, blieb sie halb betäubt vor Schmerz erschöpft liegen. Darauf hatte der Käpten gewartet und holte zum entscheidenden Stich aus.

Schicksalsergeben schloss Miriel die Augen und wartete darauf von ihren Schmerzen erlöst zu werden.

Doch nichts geschah, nur etwas warmes, dickflüssiges streifte ihr Gesicht.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie nach obern und hätte fast aufgeschrien:

In der Kehle der Käpten steckte ein Pfeil.


	7. Miriel, wo bist du?

Kapitel 7

Sie waren die ganze Nacht gelaufen, selbst die Hobbits hatten es irgendwie geschafft durchzuhalten. Gimli grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin bevor er sich an Legolas wandte:

„Willst du schon wieder so einen drei Tage Marathon veranstalten?

Lass uns eine Pause machen. Sieh dir die Hobbits doch an, sie können sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten."

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!"rief Rosie.

„Stimmt ja wohl!"maulte Pippin.

„Dann bleibt ihr hier und haltet uns den Rücken frei, falls wir fliehen müssen."erwiderte Legolas ohne anzuhalten oder auch nur das Tempo zu drosseln.

------

Also blieben Gimli und die Hobbits zurück, nur Aragorn begleitete Legolas.

Gimli hatte nochmals gefragt ob nicht auch er bleiben wollte, doch Legolas fühlte sich nicht im Entferntesten müde. Selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhängig gewesen wäre:

Er hätte nicht still sitzen bleiben können. Alle seine Gedanken waren bei Miriel.

Wie es ihr wohl ging?

Lebte sie überhaupt noch?

Er lief um einen Baum und sah es, das Schiff.

Sein Herz schlug höher, wie sollten sie nur an Bord kommen?

Doch dann bemerkte er, dass die Ruderboote fehlten.

Vorsichtig pirschte er sich näher ans Ufer, immer darauf bedacht im Schatten der Bäume zu bleiben, Aragorn tat es ihm gleich.

Sie fanden die Boote unbewacht am „Strand"liegen. Die Ruder waren rasch ins Wasser geworfen und wurden von der Strömung mitgerissen.

„Es scheint als wäre die gesamte Mannschaft ausgeflogen."meldete sich Aragorn zu Wort, der auf dem Boden hockte und die Erde vorsichtig untersuchte.

„Hier sind jede Menge von Menschen entlang gelaufen, doch hier..."er stutzte und beugte sich noch weiter runter.

„Diese Fußabdrücke sind kleiner als die anderen und nicht so tief in die Erde gedrückt, die Grashalme sind auch nicht abgeknickt oder zerdrückt, wie es bei den anderen der Fall ist."murmelte Aragorn weiter.

Legolas lief an ihm vorbei und trat genau neben Miriels Abdruck. Aragorn, der ihm eigentlich folgen wollte, sah noch mal kurz auf die Spuren, er konnte nicht anders als den Abdruck des Elbs mit Miriels zu vergleiche.

„Sehr Interessant!"flüsterte Aragorn für den Elben nicht hörbar und lief ihm, den gewundenen Trampelpfad folgend, hinterher.

Wie schon zuvor die Piraten kamen auch die beiden zum Wasserfall. Doch plötzlich hörten die Spuren auf, danach folgte nur ebene matschige Erde. Das stetige Spritzen des Wasserfalls hatte jegliche Spuren verwischt du beseitigt.

„Wie soll es..."

Doch Legolas unterbrach Aragorn indem er ihm ein Zeichen gab still zu sein. Er lauschte, dachte außer des dröhnen des Wasserfalls etwas anderes zu hören. Ja, da war es wieder, er hörte Männerstimmen die in einer fremden Sprache, die Legolas in den Ohren schmerzte, sangen.

Wie ein Schlafwandler folgte Legolas dem Geräusch und stand unvermittelt vor einer Wand aus Efeu, der Ursprung des Gesangs befändt sich eindeutig dahinter. Er winkte Aragorn zu sich rüber, hüllte sich in seinen Elbenmantel und trat durch die Ranken in die Höhle.

Für jeden unsichtbar näherten sie sich der Gruppe die sich in der Mitte versammelt hatten, doch was dort genau so interessantes war konnten sie nicht erkennen. Also huschten sie weiter Aragorn machte Legolas plötzlich auf einen Mann aufmerksam, der von zwei anderen festgehalten wurde.

„Vielleicht kann er uns sagen wo Miriel ist"wisperte er.

Unbemerkt von den Wachen schlichen sie näher und überwältigten sie lautlos.

Abschätzend sah Jack Legolas an als dieser seine Fesseln durchschnitt

„Gehört ihr zu der Kleinen?"

„Du kennst Miriel? Wo ist sie?"

Wortlos deutete Jack auf den Menschenpulk. Dort hatte sich ein kleine Lücke gebildet durch die man sehen konnte was los war.

Legolas Augen weiteten sich, dort lag Miriel, in einem weißen Kleid, an eine Art Altar gekettet.

Sie blutete.

Ein Mann, der anscheinend der Anführer war, nahm nun einen Krug und leerte den Inhalt über Miriel aus.

Die darauf folgenden Minuten würde Legolas wohl nie mehr vergessen, Miriel schrie, wie Legolas noch nie jemanden schreien gehört hatte.

Es brach ihm fast das Herz.

Sie wand sich vor Schmerzen und dieser Unmensch lacht nur, weidete sich an ihrer Qual.

Aragorn bemerkte was in seinem Gefährten vorging, welchen Kampf er mit sich selber ausfocht.

Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf Legolas Schulter um ihm so zu signalisieren noch abzuwarten und ich eventuell daran zu hindern, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

Legolas umklammerte seinen Bogen so fest das seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Langsam tastete er nach einem Pfeil, er wollte für alles bereit sein.

Doch noch bevor der Pfeil die Sehne berührte, sah er wie der Mistkerl sich über Miriel beugte und mit einem Dolch ausholte.

Wie lange war Legolas für solche Situationen ausgebildet worden, wie oft wurde ihm eingeschärft ruhig zu bleiben, doch Legolas spürte, wie Panik in ihm hoch kroch.

Ohne lange zu zielen verschoss er den Pfeil und traf!


	8. Die Befreiung

Kapitel 8

Der Käpten brach über Miriel zusammen, der Dolch verfehle sie um Haaresbreite und glitt mit einem hässlichen Geräusch vom Fels ab.

Ein unvorstellbarer Ekel überkam die junge Frau, sie wollte schreien, doch ihre Kehle brannte wie Feuer und nur ein leises Röcheln war zu hören.

Doch jetzt kam Bewegung in die Umstehenden. Wie besessen rannten sie umher, auf der Suche nach dem Schützen, außerdem erschallten Rufe, die mitteilten, dass Jack verschwunden sei.

Mit Aufwendung ihrer letzten Kraftreserven versuchte Miriel nochmals die Riemen zu lockern, doch es nützte rein gar nichts. Resigniert ließ sie sich zurück auf den Altar fallen als plötzlich Legolas auf sie hinab blickte.

Er sah erschöpft aus, doch seine Augen leuchteten vor Glück als er ihre Fesseln durchschnitt.

Nachdem Miriel, mit Legolas Hilfe, wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand, entdeckte sie auch Jack und Aragorn weiter hinten in der Höhle, damit beschäftigt die anderen Piraten abzuwehren.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Kannst du laufen?"Legolas Stimme war angespannt aber weich zugleich.

„Irgendwie wir es schon gehen, danke."

Sie machte gerade mal zwei sehr wacklige Schritte, als sie auch schon spürte wie ihre Beine nachgaben und sie zu Boden stürzte.

Jedoch war Legolas sofort an ihrer Seite, zog sie hoch und stützte sie.

Zusammen rannten sie aus der Höhle, Aragorn und Jack hinterher, die Korsaren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Sie passierten den Ausgang der Höhle, ohne ihr Tempo zu drosseln. Jack jedoch blieb plötzlich stehen, zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und warf es ihren Verfolgern entgegen. Sekunden später explodierte die Höhle mit lautem Getöse und Steine und Staub erfüllten die Luft.

Die Flüchtenden wurden durch die Druckwelle zu Boden geworfen, rappelten sich jedoch sofort wieder auf um ihre Flucht fortzusetzen.

„Musste das sein?"rief Aragorn säuerlich Jack zu

„Pirat!"

Mehr als ein Kopfschütteln hatte dieser dafür nicht übrig.

Nach einiger Zeit, es musste wohl schon Nachmittag sein, hatten sie die Zurückgebliebenen erreicht. Sobald sie in Sichtweite waren kam Rosie ihnen entgegen gerannt.

„Oh, Miriel, du lebst, ein Glück!"stürmisch umarmte die Hobbitfrau Miriel, die dabei ziemlich ins wanken geriet.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Rosie sie an.

„Was haben die Bastarde nur mit dir gemacht? Du siehst furchtbar aus. Geh dich erstmal waschen, in der Zeit macht Sam etwas leckeres zu Essen."

Sie zeigte Miriel den Weg zu einem nahe gelegnen Bach und lief wieder zu den anderen zurück.

Schnell entledigte sie sich ihres Kleides und tauchte ins kühle Nass. Es war angenehm kühl und sie wusch sich ausgiebig. Danach machte sie sich daran ihr Kleid zu säubern. Der Schmutz löste sich unerwartet gut und bald leuchtete es wieder weiß in der Sonne. Jetzt war auch zu erkennen, dass es aus einem relativ edlen Stoff gefertigt war, es war wohl mal sehr wertvoll.

------

Schon auf dem Weg zurück ins Lager, wehte ihr ein wohltuender Duft entgegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Als sie sie erreichte, reichte Merry ihr einen Teller. Anscheinend hatten alle nur auf sie gewartet.

Während sie aßen, sagte keiner ein Wort. Keiner Stellte Miriel irgendwelche Fragen, wahrscheinlich hatte einer der Dreien schon alles berichtet. Ihr war es ganz recht, am liebsten würde sie alles aus ihrem Kopf streichen.

Doch eine Frage brannte ihr auf der Zunge: „Jack wie bist du eigentlich in die Sache geraten?"

Alle Blicke wanderten zu diesem, er jedoch stellte betont langsam seinen Teller zur Seite und schaute dem Mädchen in die Augen.

„Nun das ist eine lange Geschichte..."


	9. Sterne, eine Nacht und ein Baum

Kapitel 9

„Nun das ist eine lange Geschichte..."setzte er an hielt dann jedoch kurz inne, als besinne er sich eines besseren.

„Zu lang als das ich jetzt alle Einzelheiten erzählen könnte, denn nur so viel ist wichtig. Im Harfen von Umbar ging schon seit längerem das Gerücht rum, dass Krona und seine Männer ihre Seelen verkauft hätten um so Berge von Gold zu erlangen. Meine Crew und ich wollten der Sache auf den Grund gehen, trotz der vielen Warnungen die uns ereilten. Wir segelten also zu der Insel, von der es hieß, dass Krona dort seinen Sitz habe. Mit den zwei mutigsten meiner Mannschaft ruderte sich zur Insel, dass Schiff und die anderen sollten in einer versteckten Bucht warten. Jedoch gerade als wir uns an ihr Lager anschleichen wollten, trat einer meiner Begleiter auf einen Ast, der mit einem lauten Knacken zerbrach. Sie hatten uns zwangsläufig gehört. Bei der Flucht verloren wir uns aus den Augen, was in jener Nacht mit ihnen geschah, weiß ich nicht. Ich sah sie seit dem nie wieder. Doch als ich die versteckte Bucht erreichte, war die Black Pearl weg."

Wehmut schwang in den letzten zwei Sätzen mit, doch schnell hatte Jack sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Auf jeden fall gab es keine Chance zu entkommen, Korona ließ mich mitnehmen und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja."Beendete er seinen Bericht.

(Anm. Die ganze Geschichte wird in einer Sidestory erzählt werden)

Als alle mit Essen fertig waren stapelten sich zwei Tellerberge in der Mitte.

Rosie nahm den einen Stapel, hielt Miriel jedoch zurück als diese den anderen nehmen wollte.

„Du hast schon genug getan heute, Sam kommst du mit?"

Schicksalsergeben griff der Hobbit sich die Teller und folgte Rosie schwankend.

„Miriel, würdest du kurz mitkommen?"

Die Angesprochene schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Ja, klar."

Sie wollte aufstehen, als sie eine feingliedrige Hand vor ihrem Gesicht bemerkte. Sie ergriff diese und wurde von Legolas hochgezogen.

„Danke." Lächelnd schaute sie auf und hatte das Gefühl zur Salzsäule zu erstarren. Diese unglaublich blauen Augen des Elbs waren ihr so nahe wie nie.

Sie erinnerten Miriel an den Ozean, so unglaublich blau und tief.

Wenn man nicht aufpasste musste man darin versinken, ertrinken in der endlosen Tiefe dieser Augen.

Mühsam riss sich Miriel vom Gesicht des Elben los, sie durfte jetzt nicht die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand immer noch in seiner lag. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer bekamen, schnell entzog sie Legolas Hand die ihrige, vielleicht etwas zu schnell.

„Ähm, wo wolltest du hin?"fragte Miriel um die peinliche Stille zu übergehen, vermied aber vorsichtshalber ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Mit einem Nicken setzte er sich in Bewegung, zur Miriels Überraschung blieb er bei seinen Sachen, die er etwas entfernter abgelegt hatte, und kramte ein kleines, unförmiges Päckchen hervor.

Mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen reichte er es Miriel, die ihn fragend ansah.

„Damit du nicht in dem nassen Kleid bleiben musst, du erkältest dich sonnt wohlmöglich noch."Meinte er während sie das Päckchen auseinander nahm und es sich als ein Hemd und eine Hose entpuppte.

„Vielen Danke, das ist lieb von dir!"sie schenkte ihm ein erleichtertes Lächeln, es wurde langsam wirklich kühl in dem Ding und der Rock klebte unangenehm an ihren Beinen.

Sie wollte gerade das feuchte Zeug abstreichen als ihr Blick auf Legolas fiel.

„Würdest du dich bitte umdrehen?"

„Oh, ja, natürlich... entschuldige..."

Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sich die Spitzen seiner Ohren tief rot färbten.

Schnell streifte sie ihr Kleid ab und schlüpfte in Legolas Sachen.

„Fertig!"

Wie ihm geheißen drehte der Elb sich wieder um und musterte die junge Frau vor sich.

Hemd und Hose waren viel zu groß für sie, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in diesen Sachen trotzdem unbeschreiblich aussah. In seinen Sachen.

Wirr fluteten ihre blonden Haare über ihren Rücken und Schultern.

Die leichten Wellen hatten sich durch die Feuchtigkeit des Wassers zu sanften Locken gekräuselt und gaben ihr ein engelsgleiches Aussehen.

„Legolas?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihm gewahr, dass er sie die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte, sie förmlich in sich aufgesaugt hatte.

„Verzeih ich war in Gedanken..."

Miriel machte zaghaft einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als auch schon die viel zu große Hose auch schon begann, unter der Schwerkraft nachgebend, Richtung Boden zu rutschen. Nur Legolas schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken das sie nicht untern ohne im Freien stand. Dies jedoch hatte zur Folge, dass der Elb nun dicht vor Miriel stand und die Hose in solch einem Griff hielt, dass ein Unbeteiligter die Situation hätte leicht falsch interpretieren können.

„D-danke"

Die Nähe des Elben ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen, und einmal mehr verwünschte sie ihre Eigenschaft rot zu werden.

Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich einzureden das es keinen Grund gab nervös zu sein, sodass sie nicht hörte wie es etwas sagte und begann sich an der Hosen rumzufummeln. Jedoch als er sie so umdrehte das sie nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand fragte sie sich ernsthaft ob sie etwas nicht mitgekriegt hatte, als er dann seine Arme von hintern um sie schlang ging ihr alles eindeutig zu schnell.

„Legolas, was...?"

„Shhh..." bedeutete er ihr ruhig zu sein.

Sein heißer Atem kitzelte ihren Nacken. Erst als er seine Arme wieder wegzog (viel zu schnell eigentlich, wie Miriel fand) bemerkte sie, dass nun ein Gürtel die Hose an ihrem Platz hielt, derselbe Gürtel den Legolas zuvor umhatte.

„Danke"

Der Boden war plötzlich sehr interessant für Miriel geworden, war da nicht vielleicht irgendein Loch indem sie versinken könnte?

Wie konnte sie nur so etwas von ihm denken? Hatte sie jetzt ernsthaft erwartet, dass er hier und jetzt über sie herfallen würde? Innerlich lachte sie über ihre Blödheit, ihre Fantasie ging mal wieder mit ihr durch.

Legolas lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, anscheinend hatte sie sein Handeln falsch verstanden gehabt. Doch seltsamerweise mochte er es der Grund für ihre Röte zu sein. Sie gab ihr einen besonderen Reiz, wie es fand.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen!"

War das so offensichtlich?

Ihre Gesichtsfarbe steigerte sich ins tiefrot.

Langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, dass der Elb in ihr lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch, sie musste aufpassen mit dem was sie dachte.

Der Tag ging und die Nacht kam. Lange saßen die Gefährten zusammen am Feuer um sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was sie in der Zeit seit des Ringkrieg erlebt hatten. Jetzt wurde ihnen erst richtig bewusst wie sehr Gandalf ihnen fehlte.

Er hatte an Abenden wie diesen, immer die besten und aufregendsten Geschichten zu erzählen gehabt. Doch er hatte leider zu dem Treffen nicht kommen können weil unaufschiebbare Geschäfte dazwischen gekommen waren.

Erst als der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand, verstummte auch das leise Getuschel der Hobbits und die Stille breitete ihren Mantel über das Lager aus. Eine einsame Eule flog durch die Lüfte, beobachtete die friedlich schlafenden Personen am Boden skeptisch. Drehte ihre Runden über deren Köpfen und schwang sich hoch in die Wolken als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass alles ruhig blieb.

Allein Miriel rollte sich unruhig von einer auf die andere Seite, schlug um sich als wollte sie einen unsichtbaren Angreifer abwehren. Mit einem erschreckten Keuchen führ sie ruckartig hoch. Das Hemd klebte an ihrem schweißnassen Rücken, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und ihr Puls raste.

Es war nur ein Traum, beruhig dich...versuchte sie sich einzureden doch der Schrecken, der sie erfüllte blieb. Langsam suchte sich eine einsame Träne den Weg über ihre Wange.

Legolas saß etwas abseits von den anderen unter einem Baum und schaute hoch zum nächtlichen Himmel, an dem friedlich die Sterne funkelten.

Er wollte zum Einen, die Schlafenden nicht stören und zum Anderen schnarchte Gimli einfach zu laut als dass er hätte schlafen können. Doch auch hier gelang es ihm nicht recht Ruhe zu finden, seine Gedanken schwirrten, flogen hier hin und dort hin, schweiften ab in seine Heimat.

Wie anders Miriel doch war, als all die Elbinnen die er kannte. Vor allem wussten sie alle wer er war, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, und behandelten ihn auch dem entsprechend wie ein rohes Ei.

Wie sehr er es hasste!

Selbst ein vernünftiges Gespräch, wobei die Sätze seines Gegenübers nicht mit "Eure Hoheit"oder "Mein Prinz"endeten waren selten.

Das war auch der Grund warum er sich hier so wohl fühlte: Hier war er einer von ihnen, konnte so sein, wie er wirklich war und musste nicht immer auf irgendwelche Regeln des Anstands achten.

Ein brechender Zweig ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren. Eine Gestalt war hinter einem der Bäumen hervorgetreten, hatten ihn jedoch noch nicht gesehen.

Gerade als sie an ihm vorbei gehen wollte hielt Legolas sie am Arm fest.

„Du solltest dich nicht zu weit entfernen, Orks sind in der Nähe."

Ihr Kopf ruckte herum, gehetzt sah sie ihn an. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Legolas sehen, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren, die nasse Spur auf ihren Wangen glänzte im Licht des Mondes.

„Miriel, was ist passiert?"Seine Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend.

Zögernd gab sie dem Zug an ihrem Arm nach, lehnte sich neben dem Elben an den Baum, begann stockend zu erzählen was auf dem Schiff und in der Höhle passiert war, die Augen zu Boden gewandt.

„Es fing alles mit den Piraten an..."

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, kam sie auf den eigentlichen Grund:

„Und dann vorhin... ich habe geträumt... alles was passiert ist... doch in der Höhle kamst du nicht rechtzeitig... ...weil du tot warst!

Sie spürte wie der Klos in ihrem Hals sie am sprechen hinderte. Es war befreiend gewesen alles erzählen zu können, doch beim letzten Satz konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

Legolas hatte schweigend zugehört und je länger er hörte desto schutzbedürftiger wurde sie in seinen Augen.

Verzweifelt versuchte Miriel die Tränenflut zu stoppen. Würde er sie für eine Heulsuse halten?

Unbewusst war sie näher zu dem Elbenprinzen gerückt und hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt, ihre Tränen tränkten seine moosgrüne Tunika.

Diese Geste verursachte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. Wie gern würde er ihr alle Sorgen nehmen, dafür sorgen das sie wieder Glücklich sein könnte.

Tröstend nahm er sie in den Arm, strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Ruhig, du bist in Sicherheit, Eleidi.

Lange saßen sie so, die Stille nur durch die Schluchzer Miriels unterbrochen. Leise, ganz leises begann Legolas eine alte Weise Düsterwalds zu singen.

Schöner als der Gesang der Nachtigal und wärmer als jeder Sommertag klag seine Stimme in ihren Ohren. Er sang, bald lauter, bald leiser, so wie der Wind in den Blättern schwillt und schwindet.

Langsam versiegten ihre Tränen ihr Atem ging ruhiger- Sie wurde davon getragen, flog mit dem Lied in unbekannte, schöne Lande...

Die letzten Töne verloren sich im Nachtwind, Miriel schlief ruhig an seiner Seite, ihr Gesicht nahe seines Halses. Ein lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, sie sah so friedlich, so unschuldig aus wenn sie schlief.

Vorsichtig strich er eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie plötzlich anfing etwas im Schlaf zu murmeln. Zuerst nur unverständliches, doch ein Satz war klar zu vernehmen.

„Bitte, lass mich nicht allein..."

In diesem Moment schwor sich Legolas, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr nie wieder etwas zustoßen sollte und wenn er seinen Leben dafür geben müsste.


	10. Eifersucht

Kapitel 10

Der neue Tag begann strahlend schön und die Vögel stimmten ihr alltägliches Lied an.

Sanft wurde Miriel von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Blätter drangen aufgeweckt. Sie fühlte sich erholt und frisch. Die Augen noch geschlossen haltend, lauschte sie dem Wind in den Blättern, fühlte das Moos unter sich.

Das alles erinnerte sie an früher, an... â An was eigentlich?

Sie versuchte sich zu entsinnen doch die frühsten Erinnerungen, die sie zu finden vermochte, waren wie sie auf der Lichtung aufgewacht war und die Gefährten getroffen hatte. Sobald sie versuchte weiter in die Vergangenheit vorzudringen, hinderte eine Sperre aus Dunkelheit sie daran.

Wieso war ihr das erst jetzt aufgefallen? Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht im Entferntesten daran gedacht was vorher gewesen war, zuviel war passiert was ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht hatte.

Ihr Kissen bewegte sich und störte sie in ihren Gedanken. Moment mal Kissen konnten sich doch gar nicht bewegen! Verwundert schlug sie die Augen auf und sah das wunderschöne Gesicht des Elben nahe über sich.

„Guten Morgen, Eleidi, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Äh, ja danke."

Erst jetzt dran die Erinnerung, an die vorige Nacht, ihn ihr noch etwas verschlafenes Gehirn vor. Es hatte sich so gut wie nichts verändert, außer dass sie nun nicht mehr an seiner Schulter lehnte sondern im weichen Moos lag, ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet.

„Hab ich etwas die ganze Nacht so verbracht?"

Hatte sie das jetzt etwa laut gesagt? Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Zunge abgebissen.

Legolas konnte gerade noch nicken bevor er endgültig die Beherrschung verlor und lauthals anfing zu lachen. Der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau war einfach zu schön.

„He, was ist hier so komisch?"Empört stemmte sie die Arme in die Seite, ihr Kopf jedoch glich einer Tomate.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast es mal wieder geschafft dich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren!beglückwünschte sie sich selbst.

Legolas kämpfte derweil mit den Lachtränen.

„Was soll nicht komisch sein?"Gimli trat zu den beiden und sah interessiert von einem zum anderen.

Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, denn Legolas rang immer noch um Fassung und Miriel wollte nur noch im Boden versinken.

„Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Gut gemacht, Mädchen! Nur wenige haben es vollbracht, dem wertem Herr Elb, der meistens mehr auf sein eigenes Aussehen achtet als alles andere, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu stehlen. Du musst wahrlich besondere Kräfte haben." Übertrieben verschwörerisch zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Wandte sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen dann Legolas zu.

„Du solltest sie heiraten, sie würde dir wirklich gut tun."

„Und der werte Herr Zwerg sollte aufhören solche Kommentare von sich zu geben, oder er hat gleich einen Pfeil im Allerwertesten stecken." Erwiderte dieser trocken.

Gimlis Mund klappte auf und zu, doch kein Ton entkam ihm. Was war mit Legolas los? Sonnst erkannte der Elb einen Scherz, wenn er genau vor ihm stand und ihm gleich in die Nase zu beißen drohte. Und vor allem, solche Sprüche sahen ihm gar nicht ähnlich.

Zum ersten Mal in der Zeit ihrer Freundschaft blieb der Zwerg dem Elb eine Erwiderung schuldig, grummelte nur etwas in seinen Bart das stark nach „Die anderen warten."klang.

Legolas ging als letzter der Drei, zum Glück hatte keiner der beiden seine gefährlich rot leuchtenden Ohren bemerkt.

------

Nach dem Frühstück wurde beraten wo lang es als nächstes gehen sollte.

„Wir sollten am besten den Isen überqueren, durch die Pforte von Rohan gehen um so auf die andere Seite des Nebelgebirges und später nach Bruchtal zu gelangen. Lord Elrond weiß vielleicht etwas über Miriels Herkunft oder findet einen Weg ihre Erinnerungen wieder hervor zu holen"schlug Aragorn vor nach einigen Diskussionen vor.

„Und du kannst Arwen wieder sehen, wolltest du das nicht auch noch damit sagen?"fragte Frodo scheinheilig nach.

„Hm... ja, stimmt schon..."Der König von Gondor fühlte sich ertappt.

Als er Minas Tirith unter der Führung Faramirs verlassen hatte, hatte Arwen seine Abwesenheit genutzt und war nach Bruchtal gereist um ihren Vater zu besuchen.

„Jack, kommst du eigentlich mit uns?"fragte Miriel unvermittelt.

„Nein, Liebes, ich werde versuchen mich nach Umbar durchzuschlagen und dort nach meiner Crew suchen."

Liebes? Hatte dieser Pirat Miriel gerade „Liebes"genannt?

Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein?

Gut Miriel hatte ihm erzählt, dass Jack sie beim Umziehen erwischt hatte. Aber sonnst? War da noch mehr gewesen?

Nein, schallt er sich selbst, er glaubte ihr. Sie hatte ihn nicht angelogen, er hatte es in ihren Augen lesen können, in ihren wunderschönen Augen.

„Nun dann last Euch nicht von uns aufhalten und geht sobald Ihr es wünscht."

Legolas war es egal ob es unhöflich klang. Wie gesagt hier musste er nicht immer auf Höflichkeit und Manieren achten. Verwunderte Blicke von allen trafen ihn, was war bloß mit ihm los? Der sonst so ausgeglichene Prinz wirkte völlig verändert. Gimli begann sich langsam sorgen um seinen Freund zu machen.

„Nun, dass hatte ich sowieso vor gehabt."Antwortete Jack emotionslos.

Er verabschiedete sich bei allen (sogar bei Legolas) mit einem festen Händedruck. Als letztes kam er zu Miriel.

„Nun hier trennen sich unsere Wege."

Sie nickte nur, sie mochte keine Abschiede und streckte ihm einfach nur die Hand entgegen.

„Warum so förmlich?"damit umarmte er sie und drückte sie einmal kräftig bis sein „Opfer"die Luft weg blieb.

„Viel Glück auf deiner Suche, Jack."

„Und di auch deiner."

Er wollte sich umdrehen um zu gehen als ihm noch etwas einfiel:

„Ach ja, Miriel, dein Körper kann sich wirklich sehen lassen!"Er grinste anzüglich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

------

Das war zu viel! Noch bevor er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte er die Hand zur Faust geballt und Jack mit einem gezielten Schlag zu Fall gebracht. Er hob die Faust bereit zum nächsten Schlag und wollte sich gerade auf den am Boden Liegenden stürzen, als Miriel sich ihm in den Weg stellte

„Legolas, nicht!"

Die Faust stoppte wenige Zenitmeter vor ihrem Gesicht.

Sie sah die Faust auf sich zu rasen, schloss reflexartig die Augen, doch der unvermeidliche Aufprall lieb aus.

Sie blinzelte, die Hand hatte direkt vor ihrem Gesicht angehalten und sie war sich sicher, dass der Schlag ihr mindestens das Nasenbein gebrochen hätte.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Er lies den Arm sinken, sodass Miriel ihm nun direkt in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Du bist so verändert, ich erkenne dich gar nicht mehr wieder. Wohin ist der liebe, sanft, gewissenhaft, hilfsbereite Legolas?"

Etwas leiser: „Wo ist mein Legolas?"

------

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, er hatte sich schlimmer benommen als ein Ork, hätte ihr fast das angetan, wovor er sie zu schützen geschworen hatte. Doch sie war nicht wütend auf ihn...

Er hätte er verdient gehabt, dass sie ihn nun hassen würde, nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen würde. Doch in ihren Augen konnte er nur Sorge lesen, Sorge um ihn.

„Es tut mir leid."Krächzte er, drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

„Legolas!" Miriel wollte ihm folgen, doch Gimli hielt sie zurück.

„Lass ihn gehen, er braucht etwas Zeit für sich."


	11. Der Kampf

Kapitel 11

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte alles in goldenes Licht. Gedankenverloren lag Miriel im Gras und lauschte dem leiden Plätschern des Baches neben ihr.

14 Tage waren nun vergangen seid Jacks Abschied, Legolas war nach einigen Stunden wieder zu ihnen gestoßen, alles schien als wenn nie was passiert wäre, er war wie verwandelt, nicht zeugte mehr von einer Veränderung seines Verhalten.

Was ihn an dem Tag nur bewogen hatte so zu handeln? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Ihn zu fragen brachte jedoch auch nichts, sobald jemand dieses Thema anschnitt wurde er still und wechselte die Gesprächsspur.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihre Arme. Die Wunden hatten sich seit Tagen völlig geschlossen, selbst der Schorf hatte sich größtenteils gelöst, es erinnerten nur noch feine helle Linien auf der Haus an das Geschehen und die würden auch bald verblasst sein.

Ihre Hand tastete sich zur ihrer Schulter, wo der Pfeil sie getroffen hatte. Doch ihre Finger ertasteten nur gesunde, glatte Haut. Können solche Verletzungen so schnell verheilt sein? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, vielleicht hatte es einfach was mit der elbischen Heilkunst zu tun.

In zwei Tagen würden sie in Bruchtal erreicht haben. Ob es dort wohl genauso schön wie in Lorien war?

Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich dort zu sein und wieder in einem weichen Bett schlafen zu können, an den harten Boden konnte sie sich einfach nicht richtig gewöhnen.

Doch zumindest diese Nacht mussten sie hier verbringen, sie befanden sich an der Grenze Eregions, einem sehr gefährlichen Gebiet, wie Aragorn sagte. Dadurch, dass die Ebene öde und karg bewachsen war gab es keine Deckung und große Scharen Orks machten die Gegend unsicher. Im Moment jedoch schien alles ruhig.

Langsam wurden Miriels Augen schwerer und sie glitt hinüber ins Reich der Träume.

------

Sie träumte sie sein wieder in Lorien und wanderte durch die verlassenen Gänge, des Hauses Galadriels. Am Ende eines Flures sah sie eine Gestallt die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Legolas entpuppte.

Freudig lief sie auf ihn zu um ihn zu begrüßen. Er umarmte sie und öffnete den Mund um ihr etwas zu sahen doch nur ein Mark erschüttendes Kreischen entfloh seiner Kehle.

------

Überrascht fuhr Miriel aus dem Schlaf hoch. Es war dunkel, doch ein an Horizont kündigte ein heller Streifen den nahenden Morgen an.

Ein weiters mal erschallte dieses Kreischen aus ihrem Traum. Miriel beeilte sich auf die Beine zu kommen, etwas zu schnell. Ihr Kreislauf machte das nicht mit und für wenige Sekunden baute sich ihr Blickfeld zu. Gerade als sie sie wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte um wieder gerade stehen zu können, zischte etwas an ihrem Ohr vorbei und streifte ihre Wange. Verwundert sah das Mädchen zu, wie ein paar Haare zu Boden segelten und dort im Gras liegen blieben.

Erst der Ruf Aragorns befreite sie aus ihrer Starre

„Miriel, geh in Deckung!"

Er warf ihr gerade noch einen Dolch rüber als auch schon die ersten Orks auf sie einstürmten.

Wie sie es schaffte sie ersten Orks abzuwehren wusste Miriel später nicht mehr, aber in diesem Moment was sie einfach nur Dankbar, dass Legolas ihr etwas den Umgang damit gezeigt hatte. Doch einigen Schwerthieben konnte sie nur entgehen weil Merry oder Pippin von hintern auf den Ork einschlugen.

„Konzentrier sich!"quiekte Merry noch bevor er sich dem nächsten Ork widmete. Doch immer wieder huschten Miriels Augen über das Schlachtfeld, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alle noch wohl auf waren. Dabei bemerkte sie jedoch nicht wie sie immer weiter von den anderen getrennt wurde.

------

Die ersten Orks sanken getroffen zu Boden noch bevor sie das Nachtlager der Reisengemeinschaft erreicht hatten. Doch im Nahkampf nützte der Bogen, Legolas nicht viel, so ließ er ihn zu Boden gleiten bevor er dem nächsten Ork das Lebenslicht auslöschte. Er war wieder in seinem Element. Ork um Ork fiel unter seiner Klinge, die Tod und Verderben sang. Gimli kämpfte nahe bei ihm, die einigen Geräusche die zu hören waren, waren das Kampfgeschrei der Orks das von einigem Röcheln der Sterbenden und Gimli wie er seine Erfolge zählte unterbrochen wurde.

„26, 27, 28, 29, 30! Hörst du Legolas?"

Dieser wollte gerade eine höhnische Bemerkung von sich geben (er war schon bei 42 angelangt) als er Miriel in der Menge entdeckte. Sie versuchte gerade verbissen einen besonders hässlichen Ork abzuwehren und bemerkte dabei nicht wie sich ein weiterer Ork von hinten näherte.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Seite sagte ihm, dass er seinen Bogen nicht mehr schnell genug erreichen konnte, also spurtete er los. Orks, die ihm im Weg standen brachte er einen raschen Tod.

Würde er es noch schnell genug schaffen bei ihr zu sein? Sein Rufen hatte sie nicht gehört.

Noch 20 Meter; der Ork hinter ihr grinste siegessicher zu seinem Kumpel rüber.

15 Meter; nun hatte der Ork Legolas entdeckt und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

10 Meter; „Miriel, hinter dir!"durch Legolas Ruf aufgeschreckt drehte sie sich um konnte jedoch nicht reagieren weil ihr Gegner erneut angriff.

Noch 5 Meter; der Ork hatte sie fast erreicht und hob schon das Schwert.

Mit Aufgebot sämtlicher Kraftreserven stieß er Elbe such ab und sprang auf Miriel zu, prallte gegen sie. Der Schwung reichte aus um sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu stoßen.

Wie in Zeitlupe knallte sie auf dem Boden auf, sah dabei wie die Klinge sich senkte, sie verfehlte, dafür aber Legolas traf. Langsam sackte er zusammen und blieb reglos zwischen den Bestien liegen.


	12. Wundersame Eigenschaften

Kapitel 12

„NEEEEIN!!!"

Eine überwältigende Wut stieg in Miriel auf, betäubte den, durch den Aufprall bedingten Schmerz und erfüllte ihren Körper mit flüssigem Feuer.

Das werden sie büßen!war ihr letzter Gedanke.

------

Frodo, der dem Geschehen am nächsten war hatte keine Chance einzugreifen, zu viele Gegner standen im Weg. Auch als der Zwerg und Aragorn, gefolgt von den restlichen Hobbits, dazu kamen, näherten sie sich nur langsam den verletzten Elb.

Doch als Miriels Schrei über die Ebene hallte, hielten selbst die Orks inne um zu sehen was da los war, gerade zu spürbar war der Zorn der darin mitschwang. Alle Blicke waren nun auf da Mädchen am Boden gerichtet.

Sam wischte sich über die Augen, täuschte es oder hatte die Kette angefangen zu leuchten? Doch seinen Gefährten war es auch aufgefallen. Immer heller und heller wurde das Licht, welches aus dem Inneren der Kette zu kommen schien und ging schließlich auf sie über, hüllte ihren Körper ein, wie eine zweite Haut.

Wind kam auf und fegte unbarmherzig über das Schlachtfeld. Aufwirbelnder Staub blendete die Gegner und Sand peitschte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Körper. Entsetzt schirmten alle die Augen ab um wenigstens etwas erkennen zu können.

Was war hier nur los?

Nur Miriel schien das ganze rein gar nicht auszumachen. Immer noch von diesem Wundersamen Licht umgeben schritt sie langsam auf die beiden Orks neben Legolas zu. Das spöttische Grinsen, über das Mädchen am Boden war schon lange aus ihren Visagen gewichen.

Einen Meter vor ihnen blieb sie stehen entschlossen Blickte sie die Bestien an.

Wie auf ein stilles Kommando schwoll der Wind zu einem tosenden Sturm an, ein Wirbel aus Gras, Sand und Blättern bildete sich um das Mädchen und die Orks, schirmte somit die Blicke der entsetzt Zurückweichenden ab.

Für Sekunden die allen wie Stunden vorkamen, war nichts anderes zu hören als das Pfeifen des Windes, dann jedoch durchbrach ein gleißendes Licht den Wirbel. Geblendet schlossen die Zuschauer die Augen. Angsterfüllte Schreie peitschten durch die Luft.

Danach war alles still.

Auch der Wind verstummte, und verschwand, so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Als die Luft sich wieder geklärt hatte, konnten die Gefährten sehen, dass die zwei Orks tot am Boden lagen, die Restlichen waren geflohen, oder hatten sich bei dem Versuch gegenseitig selbst erschlagen.

Miriel jedoch kniete bei Legolas, seinen Kopf auf ihren Beinen, und schaute einfach nur auf ihn nieder, strich ab und an eine nicht existierende Haarsträne aus seinem Gesicht.

Das ganze war die groteske Parodie auf ein schlafendes Kind in den Armen seiner liebenden Mutter.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Aragorn die Distanz zu ihr überbrückt und besah sich den Elb genauer.

„Frodo, du kümmerst dich bitte etwas um Miriel"gab er seine erste Anweisung

„Rosie, versuch etwas Wasser aufzutreiben. Merry und Pippin ihr zündet ein ‚Feuer an und Sam, du holst bitte meine Tasche."Führ er eilig fort.

„Und was soll ich machen?"fragte Gimli, es behagte ihm gar nicht einfach nur herum zu stehen während sein Freund hier fast krepierte.

„Aufhören, mich daran zu hindern, die Blutung zu stoppen und die Leichen zur Seite schaffen, das wir genügend Platz haben."kam es knapp zurück.

Es kostete Frodo einiges an Überredungskunst um Miriel dazu zu überzeugen Legolas in Aragorns Obhut zu lassen und mit ihm etwas zur Seite zu gehen.

Doch schließlich platzierte er, sie beide hinter einem großen Stein, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zwar dabei gewesen war aber noch nicht realisiert hatte was geschehen war. Zu abwesend wirkte ihr Blick. Vielleicht befand sie sich in einer art Schockzustand. Er wollte ihr den Anblick vorerst ersparen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"fragte er vorsichtig, doch keine Reaktion zeigte, dass sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.

Auch auf sein Schnipsen direkt vor ihrem Gesicht reagierte sie nicht. Resigniert ließ sich Frodo neben sie ins Gras fallen, bevor er seinen letzten Versuch startete ihre Aufmerksam auf sich zu ziehen. Ein kräftiger Knuff in Seite ließ sie schließlich zusammen zucken.

„Bist du wieder ansprechbar?"

„Ja, wieso denn auch nicht?"

„Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnern kannst?"fragte Frodo ausweichend.

Miriel überlegte kurz.

„Das ich mit einem Ork kämpfte und Legolas hat mich weg gestoßen... wurde aber... selbst getroffen"Sie schluckte kurz

„Wie geht es ihm? Ist er... ist er etwa...?"sie konnte den Satz einfach nicht beenden.

Frodo sah sie eindringlich an.

„Nein, er ist nicht tot, Aragorn kümmert sich gerade um ihn."

„Es ist alles meine Schuld!"Miriel machte sich Vorwürfe, er war verletzt worden wegen ihr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Aragorn weiß was er tut, ich rede aus Erfahrung."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen bitteren Zug an.

„Auf jeden Fall wird Legolas es bis Bruchtal schaffen, er ist ein starker Krieger, und dort wird Elrond ihn sicher heilen können."

„Hoffentlich... Aber was ist danach passiert? Wie habt ihr es geschafft die Orks zu besiegen?"

„Wir?" Frodo lachte kurz auf „kannst du dich an gar nichts mehr erinnern?"

Ein verständnisloser Blick traf den Hobbit. Wir haben gar nichts getan, dass die Orks geflohen sind."

„Wer dann?"

„Du!"

„Ich?"

Miriel wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Du machst Witze!"

„Nein."

„A-aber wie sollte ich das denn gemacht haben?"jetzt war Miriel völlig verwirrt.

Und so erzählte Frodo ihr, was alles geschehen war. Je mehr der Hobbit erzählte umso sicherer war sich Miriel, dass dies ein Traum sein musste oder Frodo sich alles eingebildet hatte. Das ganze klang wie eines der Märchen aus ihrer Kindheit.

Sie wollte was erwidern, doch nur ein herzhaftes Gähnen kam aus ihrem Mund. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich sterbensmüde und ihre Augenlieder wurden bleiern schwer, doch eine Frage lag ihr noch auf der Zunge:

„Wann können wir aufbrechen und wie transportieren wir Legolas?"

Jetzt war Frodo ratlos.

„Nun, dass wird wohl beides von Aragorn abhängen, wenn er Legolas verarztet hat wird er sicher wissen, wie es am besten weiter geht." Stammelte der Hobbits sich seine Antwort zusammen, was wusste er schon von solchen Sachen?

Doch als er wieder zu Miriel sah schlummerte diese friedlich neben ihm.

------

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel als Aragorn recht zufrieden die Arme sinken ließ. Die Blutung war vorerst gestoppt und er hatte dem Elb ein schmerzstillendes Mittel gegeben. Dieser schlief jetzt, doch zeigten nur die Bewegungen seines Brustkorbes, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, er hatte viel Blut verloren und sah nun blass und krank aus.

------

Hufgetrappel ließ alle aufhorchen, ein weißes Ross näherte sich eilig der Gruppe und ein Elb sprang aus dem Sattel sobald es sie erreicht hatte.

„Glorfindel, mein Freund, was führt dich hier her?"begrüßte Aragorn den Ankömmling überrascht nachdem sie sich umarmt hatten.

„Geschickt wurde ich von Arwen Undomiel, denn sie sah letzte Nacht im Schlafe, dass ihr in Gefahr wäret und sie hatte wahrlich Recht."

Sein Blick schweifte zu den Leichen der Orks.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle wohl auf seid."

„Wir alle wohl auf sind? Ihr spinnt!"schnauzte Gimli entrüstet „Wie nennt ihr dann bitte den Zustand Legolas? Kerngesund? Das ist mal wieder typisch Elb!"

Glorfindels Blick fiel auf den Verletzten am Boden, der bis dahin von den Hobbits verdeckt wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Orks verletzten ihn."Erwiderte Aragorn knapp, weitere Ausführungen würden nur kostbare Zeit stehlen.

Glorfindel nickte ernst: „Ich werde mit ihm vorreiten, je schneller Lord Elrond ihn behandeln kann desto besser, ihr kommt so bald es geht hinterher."

Behutsam hob er den Prinzen aufs Pferd und schwang sich hinter ihm drauf.

„Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!"

Wie ihm geheißen setzte Asfaloth sich in Bewegung, immer darauf bedacht seinen Herren schnell und sicher zurück zu bringen.


	13. Imladris

Kapitel 13

Die beidruckenden Tore öffneten sich und gaben die Sicht auf einen großen Innenhof frei. Die Umgebung was einfach Atemberaubend schön und strahlte einen inneren Frieden aus.

Von der kleinen Begrüßungsreden Lord Elronds bekam sie nichts mit. Die letzten 2 Tagen hatte sie es geschafft nicht an Legolas zu denken, doch nun schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals. Ob es ihm schon besser ging? Als sie den anderen ins Innere des Hauses folgen wollte wurde sie von Lord Elrond angesprochen.

„Ihr macht Euch Sorgen um ihn."

Mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Miriel nickte.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr das wirklich wollt?"

Wieder ein Nicken, doch gleichzeitig schwirrte Horrorszenarien durch ihren Kopf, was sie dort erwarten würde.

„Gut, aber Ihr könnt nicht lange bleiben und müsst ruhig sein, er ist noch nicht erwacht seid er hier ist. Doch zuerst solltet Ihr Euch umziehen und frisch machen, Lalaith wird Euch dann zu seinem Zimmer bringen."

Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und ging. Etwas verloren stand Miriel in der Mitte des Zimmers und sah sich um: Die großen Fenster, die zugleich Türen zu dem Balkon waren sorgten für genug Licht.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein großes Himmelbett, daneben ein Nachtisch.

Rechts stand ein großer Schrank aus hellen Holz mit kunstvollen Verziehrungen, ein eine der Türen war ein großer Spiegel eingelassen.

Links befand sich eine Tür zu einem kleinen Badezimmer. Eine Schale mit frischem Wasser stand bereit, daneben lagen Waschlappen und Seife.

Sie zog ihre Sachen aus und wusch sich ausgiebig. Danach lief sie nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet durchs Zimmer zum Kleiderschrank. Als sie die Doppeltür öffnete blieb ihr fast die Luft weg. Der ganze Schrank war angefüllt mit Kleidern, eines schöne als das andere. Welche sollte sie nur anziehen?

Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung war zu erkennen, dass nicht alle Kleider für die gleichen Zwecke bestimmt waren:

Es gab Abendkleider mit aufwendigen Stickereien und Verziehrungen; Reitkleider mit breiten Schlitzen Vorn und Hinten; dann gab es noch „Alltagskleider"und sogar welche die anscheinend fürs Schwimmen gedacht waren. Diese bestanden aus besonderem Material und so gearbeitet das sie oben eng anlagen der Rock aber beim Schwimmen nicht behinderte.

Dieser Unterscheid erleichterte Miriel die Entscheidung um einiges, schließlich wählte sie ein ärmelloses Kleid im satten Grünton, das mit einem helleren Schnürmieder auf die Figur angepasst wurde.

Gerade als sie das Kleid an sich im Spiegel begutachtete, klopfte es an der Tür. Als sie öffnete, lächelte ihr eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren entgegen.

„Mae govannen, Mylady, mein Name ist Lalaith. Lord Elrond hat mich damit beauftragt für Euer wohl zu sorgen. Also wenn ihr etwas benötigt, könnt ihr mich jeder Zeit rufen, Ihr müsst nur an daran ziehen."Sie deutete auf eine Kordel neben der Tür.

„Gut..." antwortete Miriel verdattert, sie war ziemlich überrumpelt von der Begrüßung der Elbe vor ihr, und trat einen Schritt zurück um Lalaith ins Zimmer zu lassen.

„Oh, Ihr habt anscheinend schon den Inhalt des Kleiderschrankes geprüft, ich hoffe es ist alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit."

„Ja, vielen Dank, es ist wirklich schön hier."

„Wenn Ihr dann so freundlich wäret mir zu folgen? Lord Elrond sagte Ihr wünschet Prinz Legolas zu sehen."

Ein nicken ihrerseits.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Verzeiht Mylady, aber es steht mir nicht zu, Auskunft darüber zu geben."

Miriel war zunehmend beunruhigter, mit jedem Schritt dem sie Lalaith folge und er sie Legolas näher brachte wurde sie nervöser. Warum sagte ihr niemand etwas genaueres?

Bruchtal war riesengroß, nach 5 Minuten hatte Miriel sie Orientierung völlig verloren und war heilfroh das Lalaith sie hier auskannte. Ab und an begegneten sie anderen Elben die ihnen freundlich zunickten oder neugierige Blicke der Fremden zuwarfen, doch angesprochen wurden sie von niemand. Alle bis auf eine Elbe, in einem ähnlichen Kleid wie Lalaiths, die außer Atem vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Lalaith, komm schnell der Küchenchef verlangt schon seit einer Stunde nach dir, es scheint wichtig zu sein!"

„Danke, ich komme sofort. Bitte verzeiht, Mylady, aber es ist nicht mehr weit. Ihr müsst nur noch diesen Gang entlang, dann recht abbiegen und die Zweite Tür auf der linken Seite ist das Gemach des Prinzen."

„Kein Problem und vielen Dank fürs Bringen."

Eilig entfernten sich die beiden und Miriel folgte der angegebenen Richtung. Gerade als sie um die Ecke bog trat ein ehrwürdig aussehender Elb aus einer der Türen, der sich mit einem jüngeren unterhielt.

Bevor die beiden das Mädchen bemerkt hatten huschte diese wieder um die Ecke, wieso wusste sie selbst nicht genau und kam so nicht umhin etwas von dem Gespräch der Elben aufzuschnappen.

„sein Zustand ist unverändert, es scheint gerade so als würde ihm etwas Lebensnotwendiges fehlen, doch sollte sich das nicht bald ändern, können wir nichts mehr für ihn tun. Lord Elrond wird..."mehr konnte sie nicht verstehen, zu weit hatten sich die Gesprächspartner entfernt.

Zum Glück sind sie nicht hier entlang gekommen.dachte Miriel noch bevor sie zu der Tür ging aus der die beiden gekommen waren.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an, nichts geschah, kein Laut drang von der anderen Seite der Tür durch. Miriel atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie leise die Tür öffnete und eintrat.


	14. Lippenbekenntnis

Kapitel 14

Im Zimmer war es dunkel, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und das einzige Licht spendeten ein paar Kerzen. Außerdem was es totenstill hier, als wenn alle Geräusche des Lebens ausgesperrt worden wären.

Allmählich gewöhnten sich Miriels Augen an dies dämmrige Licht und sie konnte immer mehr Einzelheiten erkennen:

Das Zimmer war ähnlich eingerichtet wie ihres, doch das Bett stand woanders und die roten Vorhänge des Baldachins verdeckten die Sicht.

Langsam und so leise wie möglich, trat sie näher und schob schweren Stoff bei Seite.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, zwischen den Kissen und Decken lag er, kaum mehr als der Schatten dessen was er früher war. Sein einst so schönes Gesicht hatte die Farbe des Lakens unter sich angenommen, wirkte abgemagert und eingefallen. Eine Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch warf flackernde Schatten und ließ seine Augen in Dunkelheit ruhen.

Zögernd näherte die junge Frau sich seinem Bett, das Geräusch ihrer Schritte klang so unwirklich, so falsch. Jetzt hatte sie Legolas erreicht und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, ihre Blicke ruhten auf ihm.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, ging auf einmal stoßweise und unregelmäßig, seine Hände krallten sich in den Laken fest, als würden sie Halt suchen. Die Augen huschten unter seinen geschlossenen Liedern hin und her.

Hatte er einen Altraum? Doch egal was es war, sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht allein war, dass jemand sich um ihn sorgte.

Vorsichtig löste sie seine Hand vom Laken und nahm sie sanft in die ihrigen, wie warm und weich sie doch war. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

Wenn ich doch nur was für ihn tun könnte.dachte sie verzweifelt, schon wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr hoch.

Das kannst du aber nicht.erwiderte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Wie meinst du das?

Weißt du nicht mehr? Wenn sich sein Zustand nicht bald ändert, können sie nichts mehr für ihn tun. Was willst du dann bitte machen?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Na also, außerdem solltest du nicht vergessen wie es zu all dem gekommen ist.

Aber...

Kein „Aber"! Wärest du nicht gewesen währ all das nicht passiert. Wärest du nicht gewesen, hätten die Gefährten ein schönes Wiedersehen gehabt. Wärest du nicht gewesen, würde es ihm gut gehen!

Es ist alles nur deine Schuld! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig! Schuldig!

Immer wieder hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder, verdrängte alle anderen Gedanken und Gefühle. Das Zimmer verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Es gab nur noch sie und die Stimme, nichts weiter.

„Eleidi..." eine weitere Stimme, jedoch leise, drang zu ihr durch, wurde fast gänzlich übertönt.

„Eleidi..." da war es wieder, sie kam ihr so bekannt vor, weckte Erinnerungen an längst vergangenes.

„Eleidi..." Erinnerungen an IHN.

Sanft wurde der Schleier von ihren Augen gewischt.

„Weine nicht, es ist gar nichts deine Schuld."

Die Worte bewirkten nur das Gegenteil, doch es waren Tränen des Glückes, das Miriel empfand als ihre Augen den seinen begegneten, die lebendig blitzten.

Ungläubig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und fuhr sanft die Züge seines Gesichtes nach, als wollte sie sich vergewissern das er real war. Bereitwillig ließ er es geschehen, nur ein leichtes lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Von seinem wohl geformten Kinn strich sie über seine Wange, hoch zu einem seiner spitzen Ohren. Er zuckte leicht zusammen als sie diese vorsichtig befühlte.

„Du..." Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen um ihr zu bedeuten ruhig zu sein. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Nacken und zog sie zu sich hin.

Sein Duft hüllte sie ein und raubte ihr alle Sinne als er ihre Lippen in besitz nahm und seine Zunge auf Erkundungstour ging, die ihrige neckte und mehr forderte. Nur zu gern kam sie der Einladung nach und knabberte zärtlich an seiner Lippe.

Doch das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ließ sie auseinander fahren.

Lord Elrond persönlich stand in der Tür, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den Miriel nicht zu deuten wusste.

Hoffentlich hat er nichts gesehen.betete Miriel, doch im selben Moment wurde ihr klar, wie hoffnungslos dieser Wunsch war.

Natürlich musste er es gesehen haben oder er hätte blind sein müssen.

Ihr Gesicht wurde heiß.

Lord Elrond schritt würdevoll ins Zimmer, immer noch mit unveränderter Miene.

„Es freut mich, dass du wieder auf dem Pfad der Besserung bist." Begrüßte er Legolas bevor er sich an Miriel wandte.

„Genauso freu ich mich, dass Ihr das nötige Mittel zur seiner baldigen Genesung bei euch tragt. Doch ich muss Euch jetzt bitten zu gehen, denn Prinz Legolas Thranduilon braucht dennoch etwas ruhe, auch wenn er sich schon zu weitaus mehr fähig sieht."

Sein Gesicht war streng doch in seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt, in solchen Momenten kam er sich richtig alt vor.

Miriel verabschiedete sich schnell und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Ihre Gedanken rasten, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, doch das Gesicht eines bestimmten Elben blieb bestehen, wie ein Fels in der Brandung.


	15. Juliariel

Kapitel 15

Ohne es zu bemerken war Miriel irgendwo lang gelaufen und hatte sich nun völlig verfranst. Keiner der Gänge kamen ihr auch nur im Entferntesten bekannt vor.

Schließlich kam sie in einen kleinen grünen Innenhof, in den vier Gänge endeten, ein Brunnen bildete den Mittelpunkt. Unschlüssig welchen sie nehmen sollte schaute die junge Frau von einem zum anderen.

„Suchst du jemandem bestimmtes?"

Erschrocken wirbelten Miriel herum. Eine Elbe war lautlos aus einem der Gänge getreten und schaute sie interessiert an. Ein leichtes, schelmisches Lächeln lag auf ihren Zügen, ihre hellblauen Augen blitzen. Sie trat einen Schritt aus dem Schatten hinaus, eine sanfte Brise strich über die beiden hinweg und ließ die lang Haare der Elbe wie leuchtend rote Flammen tanzen.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich bin Juliariel, du musst Miriel sein, richtig?"

„Woher weißt du?"

„Ach, ich hab da so meine Informanten. Hast du schon was vor?"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann kann ich dir etwas die Gegend zeigen. Komm mit."

Sie griff Miriels Arm und zog sie hinter sich hier.

------

„...Sie hat sich so erschrocken, dass sie die Schüssel hat fallen lassen und der ganze Inhalt ergoss sich über ihr helles Kleid, dabei schrie sie wie ein angestochener Ork."

„Wirklich?"

„Klar, wenn ich es dir doch sage! Selbst Lord Elrond konnte sie ein grinsen nicht verkneifen."

Beiden Mädchen konnten sich kaum halten vor Lachen. Juliariel hatte Miriel den ganzen Nachmittag durch Bruchtal geführt, ihr die wichtigsten Orte gezeigt und allerhand Geschichten erzählt. Nun liefen sie durch ein kleines Waldstück.

„Er lacht aber nur solange, bist herausfand, wer dafür war verantwortlich war."

Verdutzt sahen die beiden nach oben, sie hatten den braunhaaringen Elben im Baum gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ich hab jetzt noch Blasen an den Händen vom Stall putzen!"

Die Köpfe der Mädchen fuhren herum und erblickten links von ihnen das genaue Ebenbild des ersten Elben.

„Ach komm, dafür glänzt er jetzt wie nie zuvor." meinte Juliariel trocken.

Wie eine Person sprang beide gleichzeitig von ihren ersten und gesellten sich zu den beiden.

„Wie heißt du nochmal?" wandte sich der eine der beiden an die Elbe.

„Juliariel, wenn du es schon vergessen hast, wir haben uns in den letzten Monaten öfter als einmal ein Bett geteilt!"

„Ach Julchen, wenn wir dich nicht hätten." Grinsend legte der andere einen Arm um sie.

„Nenn ich mich nicht Julchen!" Fauchte Juliariel beleidigt doch die Zwillinge hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit längst ihrer Begleitung gewidmet.

„Du bist also Miriel, ich bin Elladan." Er streckt ihr die Hand hin, doch Juliariel tippt ihm von hinten auf die Schulter:

„Wenn du Elladan bist, dann bin ich ein Höhlentroll, Elrohir!"

„Oh, dann hab ich mich wohl glatt verwechselt."

Elrohir grinste blöd während Juliariel genervt mit denn Augen rollte.

„Also seid ihr beide sich ihre Juliariels Informanten, richtig?"

„Wie hast du das nur raten?!"

„Moment mal, sind wir das?"

Alle Vier prusteten und gleichzeitig los. Mit den dreien würdest es bestimmt nicht langweilig werden, da war sich Miriel sicher.

------

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Miriel von lautem Vogelgezwitscher aufgeweckt, zufrieden kuschelte sie sich noch einmal die Kissen. Wie schön ein weiches Bett war, wusste sie jetzt erst reicht, nach zwei Wochen in der Wildnis. Was hatte sie eigentlich geträumt? Egal, auf jeden Fall war es schön gewesen, Legolas war auch drin vorgekommen, daran konnte sie sich noch erinnern.

Voller Energie hüfte sie aus dem Bett und wusch sich, danach griff sie sich wahllos ein Kleid aus dem Schrank (Ein rotes mit langen Bändern) und fing an sich zu kämmen. Von draußen drangen diverse Stimmen herein und auf den Gängen herrscht anscheinend reges Treiben.

Die Knoten in ihren lang Haare lösten sich erstaunlich gut, sowieso war es weicher als sonst, wie Miriel fand. Danach bürstete sie sich die Haare nach hinten um sie zu einem Zopf zusammenzunehmen. Doch dabei kratzte sie aus Versehen schmerzhaft an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Vorsichtig rieb sie sich die schmerzende Stelle und erstarrte. Dann schallte ein gellender Schrei durch die Gänge Bruchtals.

------

Aufgescheucht erreichten Juliariel und Elladan Miriel Zimmer zu selben Zeit. Nach einer kurzen Rangelei und 2 Ellbogen stöße später ließ Elladan Gentleman-like Juliariel den Vortritt. Besorgt liefen die beiden zu Miriel.

„Miriel was ist passiert? Warum hast du so geschrieben?"

Stille, das Mädchen vor ihnen starrte weiter ins Leere. Klatsch! Ungläubig führte Miriel ihre Hand an ihre Wange, wo kurz zuvor Juliariels getroffen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid Kleines, es ging nicht anders." Entschuldigte die Elbe sich.

Miriel nickte stumm, erblickten von einem zum anderen, wie jemand der gerade erst aus einer Trance gerissen wurde.

„Warum hast du so geschrien?" fragte Elladan sanft. Doch anstatt eine Antwort strich Miriel die Haare zu Seite, die ihre Ohren verborgen hielten. Sie waren spitz! Erschrocken keuchen die beiden Besucher auf, auf sowas waren nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Juliariel hatte sich als erste wieder gefasst.

„Wie kann das sein? Du wirst doch keine... du bist... warst doch ein Mensch, oder?"

Miriel konnte darauf nur mit den Schultern zucken und resigniert den Kopfschütteln, wenn sie das wüsste, wäre sie um einiges schlauer.

Elladan derweil hatte sich hinter sie geschlichen, packte eines der Ohren und zog daran.

„AAAUUU!!!!! Was sollte das? " Schnappte das Mädchen zurück.

„Sie sind eindeutig echt!" Stellte der Missetäter trocken fest.

„Ich werde meinem Vater davon berichten, er mit sicher wissen, was mit dir los ist." Fuhr er fort und verschwand.

Miriels ratloser Blick begegnete dem von Juliariel.

„Weiß Lord Elrond wirklich so viel?"

Die angesprochene nickte. „Ja, ungläubig viel, aber hat ja auch genug Zeit um sie zu lesen."

„Wieso? Hat er denn sonst nichts zu tun?"

„Doch einiges, doch er ist ja auch schon weit über 6000 Jahre alt."

Miriel wusste zwar das Elben unsterblich waren, aber, dass die Zeit so wenig Spuren hinterließ, war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen...

„Wie alt bist du denn?" fragte Miriel Juliariel.

„2146 Jahre."

Miriel machte große Augen.

„Oh, dann musst ja auch schon einiges gesehen und erlebt haben!"

„Wie man sieht, für Menschen seeehr viel, doch für Elbe relativ wenig. Doch es bringt einige Vorteile mit sich, genug Zeit zu haben, die Kerle gründlich auszutesten." Sie grinste dreckig.

------

Etwa eine Stunde später wurde sie in die Bibliothek gerufen, wo Lord Elrond sie erwartete. Auch Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir und ein blonder Elb, der ihr später als Glorfindel vorgestellt wurde, waren anwesend.

Juliariel jedoch musste draußen bleiben, sehr zum Leidwesen Miriels, die nervös auf dem ihr angebotenen Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Habt Dank, dass ihr euch alle so kurzfristig hier einfinden konntet. Denn es ist ein sehr seltsamer Vorfall eingetreten, wie ich finde."

Er sah zu Miriel.

„Bitte schildert uns kurz was geschehen ist."

„Hat Elladan das nicht schon gemacht?" fragte diese ausweichend.

„Gewiss, doch möchte ich es noch einmal mit Euren Worten höre."

„Nun gut, doch viel zu erzählen gibt es nicht. Heute Morgen bemerkte ich, während ich mir die Haare kämmte dieses."

Ein weiteres Mal strich sie die Haare beiseite. Die Reaktion war ähnlich wie schon vorhin im Zimmer, anscheinend waren außer Elrond und Elladan noch keiner der anderen eingeweiht worden, über das was eigentlich los war.

Besonders Aragorn war erstaunt.

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Dies gilt es herauszufinden. Miriel, dürfte ich Euer Ohr kurz näher betrachten?"

Die Angesprochene nickte.

„Aber bitte nicht dran ziehen." Fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu.

Elrond hob gekonnt eine seiner Augenbrauen, Elladan beobachtete derweil sehr interessiert eine Spinne, die sich von einem der Regale abseilte.

Elrond hatte in der Zeit das Ohr genau begutachtet und schritt nun Richtung Fenster, wo er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehen blieb.

„Miriel, würdet Ihr bitte einmal herkommen?"

Wie ihr geheißen erhob sie sich und trat neben den Herren Bruchtals, sah ihn fragend an. Dieser hatte den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, doch innerlich schmunzelte er, hatte er doch so leise gesprochen, dass kein Mensch es hätte hören können.

„Seht nach draußen, was könnt Ihr am Fuß der Berge erkennen?"

Konzentriert ließ sie ihren Blick über die Ebene schweifen, die Sicht war ungewöhnlich klar, wie sie fand.

Nach kurzer Zeit setzte sie zögernd zu einer Antwort an:

„Nichts besonderes, nur Felsen und einige Büsche."

Elrond wandte sich ab, also war es doch nicht-

„Doch wartet! Dort ist ein Reiter. Ein Elb wie es scheint."

Leicht überrascht, aber doch erfreut schaute der Halbelb auf.

„Danke, doch bitte geht nun, ich muss nachdenken."

Miriel sah ihn noch einmal fragend an, doch ob Lord Elrond es nicht bemerkte oder er es einfach nicht wollte, er drehte sich einfach um und ging zu einem der großen Bücherregalen, zog eines der Bücher hervor blätterte kurz durch, stellte es wieder zurück und nahm das nächste zur Hand.


End file.
